


camera flashes, unread messages

by symbiote-rk (markimoan)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, camboy!au, for once he isn't a dick okay???, gavin cathces feelings, hank's there for some reason?, shy and awkward gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markimoan/pseuds/symbiote-rk
Summary: connor's a camboy, gavin catches feelings.





	camera flashes, unread messages

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the convin secret santa for my giftee, renee (shootmewithasilverbullet)

“Hey friends, welcome to the stream train. I’m glad you could make it out this late. I’m Arkay, and I’ll be your sweet assistant tonight.” Connor’s voice is soft and sultry, hiding his face as always in the fabric of his clothing. The chat fills with people, hearing his saccharine voice dripping from their speakers and comments roll in, commenting on his outfit choice. “Thank you, Sir! I wore this as tonight’s theme was chosen by Mister Enne of Anchorage, Alaska. He said it would be wonderful to see me in this cute little getup, so much so that he even bought it for me in exchange of other things.”

A message of thanks pops up and Connor gives a couple finger guns to the camera, revealing a smile and razor-sharp canines. “Thank you again, Mister Enne. I appreciate the effort you went through to pick this for me. Nines, please get off the bed.” He picks up the small fluffy kitten, putting her on the ground. “Sorry about that, my baby thinks that just because she’s the queen of the house that she can run the place. I run my room the way I want it, no kitties allowed.” He takes her out of the room, turning and walking towards the door, and that’s when the music begins to play.

Pinging sounds of donations fills the room and he suppresses a smile, laughing and throwing his head back enough to only show his forehead before covering his face once more and stalks to the bed. “Now Sirs and Madams, would you mind telling me why I have to be dressed like this in a private setting?” He stands up, showing off the tight skirt and shirt nearly popping off his lean frame.

_How about some office play?_ One comment reads

“A job interview? I don’t know if this would be considered appropriate for an interview.”

_Not an interview, kitten. Evaluation of your job and progress._ “Oh! Evaluation! I misheard, I apologize.” He slowly crawls closer tot eh edge of the bed, bringing the camera with him and the messages go off like crazy. “I completely understand, how would you like this evaluation done? On my knees, or bent over?” More messages filter in and Connor lets out another laugh, his bright smile shown to the camera. “Well, Mister Crowe, I’ll have you know that this isn’t my first rodeo and that I know what I’m doing. I might even have a little surprise for you all.”

His phone rings and he answers it, softly making affirmative noises. “I’m really sorry friends, but I need to leave. Someone might be in trouble and my job needs me. I love you all and I’ll make another stream tomorrow night to make up for this one. I love you all!”

The camera turns off and Connor lets out a sigh, putting the phone back to his ear. “Yes, Mister Anderson?” The voice on the other end is hushed, more giggling than actual words and Connor chuckles. “I can’t understand drunkard. What are you saying?” The other man starts talking again, Connor nodding along understandingly. “I get it. You want a drinking buddy? Where are you?” He grabs his coat and walks out the door, not realizing the outfit he was wearing was inappropriate until he reached his car and turned on the engine.

The skirt is shimmied down his thighs, replaced with a pair of washed out jeans and a leather jacket slips over broad shoulders while Connor pulls out of the driveway, making his way to the bar at the edge of town. “Mister Anderson?” An older man with pulled back silver hair leans heavily on Connor when he goes into the bar, a deep voice whispering in his ear about how he would wreck the other until he cried, and Connor pushes the elder off him. “Mister Anderson, I think you’ve had enough…”

“Call me Hank, kid. You’re my coworker, for cryin’ out loud! How did you even get this job, how much dick did you suck to get in?” Hank asks loudly. Connor winces, putting the elder in an upholstered chair.

“I didn’t suck any, thank you very much.” Connor says softly, getting up from the table and starts to walk away. Hank grabs his hand as he takes a step away, murmuring something. “What was that, Hank?”

“’Said here, take this.” Hank hands Connor a set of keys. “I don’ trus’ m’self drivin’ now.” Connor takes the keys with a grimace, looking at the various keychains. A dog bone, plastic frame of a child, and multiple cards for shopping centers and bookstores. One keychain simply had “mine” on it, but Connor doesn’t pry.

That’s not his business.

He makes it home that night and ignores the pain in his gut telling him that going to Mister Anderson was a terrible idea, but it doesn’t stop him from holding onto that tiny sliver of hope that let him sleep.

Sleep brings Connor restlessness, tossing and turning in his bed until he gives up somewhere between 2AM and his alarm at 6, taking photos of himself and posting them online, receiving numerous snide comments of how he should be sleeping, how a _pretty boy like yourself shouldn’t be showin’ off all that skin, love_ , and his personal favorite comes as this.

_straight-chaser: maybe you should run some more, lose that baby fat on your sides. lookin' a lil chunky to me, twink._

His blood boils, cheeks burning red as he types away, telling the patron off for using such language at him, other patrons backing Connor up and bullying the offender our of buying any of Connor’s photos. He turns his phone off, setting it on his nightstand before rolling over and falling into a fitful sleep.

~~~~

The camera blinks, the red light starting in a few rapid blinks before steadying as Connor gives a grin before speaking. “Good evening, ladies and gents, welcome back. I’m sorry for the interruption last night, a companion of mine needed assistance with getting him home.” Connor’s voice flits through the speakers of many a man, mouth quirked upward as comments and donations chime in. The naughty messages filter in, Connor letting out a soft chuckle. “Of course, I have a good friend here with me and he’s very excited to come and give a good show for all of us.” The door behind him opens, another man coming in and wraps his arms around Connor. “You know him as thot-police, but here, he’s my Master. Master, I am your pet. Use me as you wish, since our latest bidder has asked for me to be a sweet little kitten.” Gavin lets out a snort, holding onto Connor’s collar, kissing him gently on the lips before nipping the plush pink flesh. “Please…”

“Good kitten, how about you show the good guys and gals who pay to see your slutty self what I gave you?” He pats Connor’s flank, knowing that he would spin around and holds his face against a pillow, taking a moment to put a mask over his nose and lips to show off the ensemble. A fluffy brown tail comes from between Connor’s legs, fastened by a plug and held high in the air. A set of ears that match his hair rests nestled in the locks. Connor wears a soft pink teddy, gauzy fabric draped over alabaster skin, stark white mask pulled over his mouth and a bright red leather collar around his neck while Gavin wears a suit, complete with a tie and leash. Connor sighs when Gavin clicks the leash to his collar, smirking as Gavin makes a small noise in the back of his throat. “Such a good boy, Arkay.”

The soft sounds of Connor’s breathing fill the near silent room, pings of donation notifications making Connor give a smile beneath his mask and Gavin gives a chuckle. “Thank you Master. You always treat me so well, and I want to serve you.” Gavin forces Connor to his knees, undoing his belt and slacks while Connor moves ever so gracefully to take Gavin into his hands. The music in the background has mysteriously stopped, Connor notices when Gavin’s hand grips his cheek and wrenches his gaze upward. Someone’s phone goes off, but neither move to grab it. Connor moves to take his mask off but Gavin stops him, both of them looking into each other’s eyes.

_mcdick: are you gonna get on with the fuckin’, or are you gonna stare at each other like some cheesy rom-com?_

The message catches their eyes and they turn twin glares at it. “Sorry about that, we had a moment. Should we get going, Master?” Gavin’s steel eyes go dark, smirking as he nudges Connor up to his feet.

“My sweet boy… Come show Master what you can do with that ass of yours.” Connor lets out a noise, getting closer to Gavin and holds onto the other’s hips, watching with careful eyes as Gavin raises a hand and smacks his flank. “Such a good boy…”

~~~~

Going home that night was not easy for Gavin, his mind spinning from the night. Connor whining and writhing against him, grinding against his boot and moaning about how good it was to be used by his Master. A message lights up his phone, thumb swiping the notification. A new message and a request.

**_fuckin-username: hey, saw that you were on arkay’s stream and wanted to ask if you do private requests or streams.._ **

He entertains the message and responds.

_thot-police: okay? i do private streams, but you have to send a donation first. i do streams every wed. at 7:30, and after that is a special thing with one or two patrons. what are you willing to spend?_

**_fuckin-username: around the same as what arkay charges for private shows. he's one of the top-selling boys on this site, so his patron rate is the highest i can go.._ **

_thot-police: okay, i'll keep his rates in mind._

Thinking of Connor only made Gavin’s mind turn to mush, groaning into his pillow. The sight of him like that, spread out on his bed and whining like a whore made blood rush south, his hands flying to his face as he goes to text Connor, flustered. He needed to fix this, needed to get his thoughts out.

_connor (arkay): hey, just wanted to see if you would wanna go out for coffee? it sounds strange bc i’ve had my dick in you, but better late than never, right?_

**_gavin (thot-police): of course! you're a very interesting person, i would love to get to know you a lot better since you and i are oh so close together on camera. how does next fri at 12? no classes that say, teachers have a conference day with the principle._ **

_connor (arkay): sounds perfect!_

He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, smiling at his phone screen. He was so whipped for this boy, even if he never stood a chance to him.

~~~~

Friday comes upon Gavin in the form of three ripped shirts, moth balls thrown in his closet and the curses falling from his lips as his phone finally gives out, the screen going black and refusing to turn on again. ‘Well, had to happen sometime,’ he thinks to himself as he wanders to his kitchen, making a cup of coffee before checking the clock, only to shout and rush to get dressed. He checks his computer, seeing multiple messages from Connor.

**_gavin (thot-police): hello? you awake??????_ **

**_gavin (thot-police): cmon gav, if you didn’t wanna get coffee you can tell me. i won’t be mad.._ **

_connor (arkay): sorry about that, my phone took a shit on me this morning. still wanna get coffee with you, just haven’t been able to text you. be there soon :)_

**_gavin (thot-police): thank you for telling me! see you at 12, gavin!_ **

He shuts his computer quickly, grabbing a pair of shorts that didn’t come too short above his knees, a pale colored button up, straightening it in the mirror before running out with his laptop in his bag, locking the door hurriedly behind him. His walk is short and brisk, the warm March air hitting his bare legs and arms as he reaches the shop in record time, his watch telling him it was exactly noon, and there’s Connor in all his glory, curled up on one of the many couches in the shop, glasses perched low on his nose as he reads intensely from his novel, Pride and Prejudice. “Hey.” He says, getting the glasses-clad person’s attention, and he smiles at him. “Told you I would make it..”

“Glad to see you’re a man of your word. The past few people just make dates hoping to get free sex and no talk, but you and I have a lot of talking to do before we can be at that level.” He pats the seat next to him on the couch and Gavin takes it, leaning against Connor as he talks. “So, I was thinking about playing one of those cute little games with you, guessing what my favorite movie is, what my favorite color could be, all those things. But knowing that you and I have fucked on numerous occasions,” Gavin takes a moment to choke on his own saliva, “I think that we should start over. Meet for the first time, in person instead of over a phone. Okay? I’ll go first.” Connor stands up and walks behind Gavin, smiling as he taps his shoulder.

“Hi, I’m Gavin. You are…?” He leave the question open for Connor to answer.

“Connor. Nice to meet you Gavin. Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?” Connor chuckles when Gavin gestures for him to sit down, the two far more closer than they were before.

“Well, I’m 32, openly gay, closeted cosplayer. I’m an adult entertainer, meaning I do cam shows and take artful nude portraits of myself for money. I live alone with my dog, Rachel, and my cats, Remy and Bartholomew. I play video games in my spare time, and I have no sense of time whenever I’m at home.” What about you?” Gavin looks to him to start, warm grin on his face. This was really fun!

“Well,” Connor starts, “I’m 29, I work for the Detroit School District as a child psychologist. I’m the youngest in my field and everyone who knows me is envious. I live with my friends Markus and Simon and my brother Niles because we all can’t afford to live on our own and we’ve been friends for years. I have no pets, well… that’s a lie. I have a fish, and her name is Traci. I do cam shows on the side, and I collaborate with quite a few fairly famous adult entertainers. I don’t have much spare time outside of work and the shows, but I try my best to hang out with my brother and housemates because they all miss me when I’m gone for more than 10 hours.” His eyes glance at Gavin fondly, a lazy smile making its way to his lips. “I think we’ll be a perfect fit, Gavin.”

“Yeah, I think so too.”


End file.
